


Holiday Worship

by escritoireazul



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cady obsesses and worships Regina in the moments they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddie508](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie508/gifts).



Cady flips Regina's skirt up. It's as soft on the inside as it is shiny on the outside, and there's something incredibly sexy about the way it swings against her thighs. Her skin is smooth and pale, and she's still wearing those damn boots, those spike heels which make her tower.

She takes a deep breath and then presses her lips to the crease of her hip, curving kisses inward. Her panties are already gone, and Cady can smell the powder she puts on her skin, the lotion, and, beneath it, Regina herself.

Her knees ache, pressing against the hard floor, but they'll be alone backstage for only a couple minutes, and she wants it, she wants the break of Regina's cool perfection, she wants to hear her, to taste her, to feel her.

Regina fists one hand in her hair, presses Cady's face between her legs. Her skirt falls over Cady's head, but she ignores it, and presses open Regina's folds, and curls her tongue around her clit.

She's almost silent, but Cady can feel the tremors, the way her legs shake, the way her fingers clench and twist in Cady's hair. Regina cants her hips forward, presses her shoulders against the wall, and holds them both in place.

Cady's her favorite now, and she knows the tricks for staying there. Her tongue flutters then presses down hard, and then slips two fingers into Regina's cunt, curling them forward, pressing them against that perfect spot, slightly rough, directly behind her clit.

Regina makes a low noise, a breathy sound, and then she's coming, jerking at Cady's hair, thrusting forward. There's a chance she'll hit the right angle and break her nose, but she doesn't care, not while Regina is thrashing and quivering and coming all over her hand and mouth.

After, she wipes herself clean, but the scent clings to her fingers. Anyone she touches will be marked by Regina, by the beauty of her, the scent of her, the power of her control. It's like a virus, the way she slips inside people's minds, makes them love her, and want to please her.

Cady licks her lips. She can still taste her, it lingers on her mouth and tongue. Regina watches her do it, and smiles, wicked and wonderful, and Cady can feel the throb of her want. They will go together to Regina's home, her bedroom, and she will worship again.


End file.
